


The Wrong Bus

by Rivaille69Jaeger



Series: No Longer a Memory [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #lost all my tags., Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Angst, BDSM, Bleach - Freeform, Blindfolds, Blood and Injury, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Crying, Doesn't actually though, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Head Injury, Heavy Angst, High School, High School Student Eren Yeager, Injury, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Mild Language, My First AO3 Post, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Permanent Injury, Poetry, Popular Eren Yeager, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Smut, Student Eren Yeager, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, Suicide Notes, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tears, Vibrators, Virgin Eren Yeager, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille69Jaeger/pseuds/Rivaille69Jaeger
Summary: Eren is a high schooler with a terrible secret. Under his mask of popularity, academic success, and constant happiness, he is actually a victim… of rape. Or rather… he became one. Levi is a very… intense LA teacher… what happens when Eren gets a panic attack when in detention with Levi?"I did as he asked. He growled and grabbed the back of my neck, forcing me to stay, my face tightly pressed against his pubic hair. I choked on his dick, struggling for breath once more. I couldn’t breathe as he grinded against my face. I turned my face to the side, fighting for a single breath. He sighed regretfully, and slapped my face, hard. I yelped as my head hit the wall, making me slightly dizzy. While I was vulnerable, he grabbed my jaw and turned my head.""Welcome to the real world, kid.”Rape happens in Chapter 2Sequel has been released!





	1. Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my first real story that I consider a fan fic- other than Night Crawlers... that's just a oneshot...
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy! Check the endnotes for the Question of the Chapter
> 
> Read Night Crawlers:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11171799?view_adult=true

“Good job, as usual.”

 

“Thanks, Mr. Ackerman.”

 

I bit my lip as I descended from the stage of the whiteboard, having presented my poem to the class. Armin smiled at me as I sat down in my desk next to him, as usual.

 

“That was really good, Eren!”

 

I whispered a thanks, and turned my attention back to Mr. Ackerman. If one didn’t pay attention in his class, it would be the last thing he would do. He wasn’t a particularly strict teacher, but if you didn’t know what he was talking about, you were done for. It wouldn’t be surprising if Mr. Ackerman had a case of OCD to go with his intimidating air. He would forbid snacks in the Language Arts classroom for the fear of crumbs being left on the desks; students were forbidden from drawing on the desks; the doors to the classroom were to be kept closed at all time; or if one sat on the desks, they would face a great (currently unknown) danger.

 

On second thought... Mr. Ackerman could probably be considered a strict teacher.

 

“There’s a poetry competition coming up soon, taking place at this school. If any of you brats want to audition for it, then go to the music room at lunch on Thursday.”

 

Mr. Ackerman’s narrowed eyes scanned the room. I felt an unfamiliar and surprising pang as his eyes rolled over me. Was it fear? Yes… it most likely was. Mr. Levi Ackerman was a pretty scary person.

 

The bell rang, or rather, buzzed.

 

“That concludes today’s class. Pack up and leave.”

 

Finally, the day was over. Mondays really were the longest day of the week. Or at least, it felt like that.

 

“Eren,” Armin poked my shoulder to get my attention, “The squad was going to go to Connie’s house today. You coming?”

 

“Oh,” I frowned, trying to recall my schedule back at home. I had nothing to do today, but I didn’t feel like going to Connie’s house. So I half-assed an excuse, “I’m a bit busy today, so I won’t be able to make it. Sorry!” I grinned at the end, secretly hoping I got through to him.

 

And I did. The small pout on Armin’s face was undeniably cute, and that was coming from me; I was straighter than a ruler. I laughed and patted his shoulder in mock remorse.

 

“Well… I’ve gotta go, Armin.” I stood up abruptly, rattling the desk slightly. “ See you tomorrow!”

 

He waved a silent goodbye, packing up his notebook.

 

I sighed happily as I made my way through the congested hallway. Typical high school. There was never any walking room after last period, let alone at lunch. I usually didn’t even bother going to my locker at lunchtime for my health’s sake. I would just head to the coffee shop down the street with the squad. But there was no choice when it came to after school. There was no choice but to shove through the crowd now.

 

As I neared my locker, I noticed a very agitated-looking Jean at his.

 

“Locker problems?” I had to yell over the sound of stampeding high schoolers.

 

“Shut up, Eren!” He growled right back at me. “We’re all heading to Connie’s house today; you gonna show up this time?”

 

“Ah, no.” I declined, waving my hand in front of my face. “Busy.”

 

“...Ok, well see you later…”

 

“Bye, Horseface.”

 

He was too deaf to hear me as he roughed his way out through the crowd.

 

Sometimes I wonder how Jean and I even became friends.

 

I haphazardly grabbed a binder from my locker and stuffed it in my backpack, not caring what subject it was for. I had no homework, but I simply needed to show my dad that I was doing work. Suddenly feeling impatient, I pushed through the crowds after locking my locker. Sometimes it could get seriously irritating to have to struggle your way throughout the school hallways.

 

Shoving open the heavy doors to the exit, I took a deep breath of fresh air. Who knew being caught in the crowd could make you so claustrophobic!

 

“Eren, are you going home?”

 

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I already knew who it was before turning around.

 

“Yes, Mikasa. Text me what time you’re gonna get home so I can tell Dad.” I sighed dramatically and pinched the bridge of my nose. Dad’s gonna be pissed.

 

“Ok. See you tomorrow, Eren.”

 

I was walking before she could finish her sentence. I waved a hand, acknowledging her as I put in my earbuds. There was a bus stop near the school, and I hadn’t brought my bike, so I headed in that direction. I had some extra change, anyway.

 

(‿ˠ‿) ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)

 

As I stepped off the bus, I immediately knew something was wrong. I didn’t recognize where I was. Had I taken the wrong bus? Pulling out a single earbud, I looked around. Indeed, I didn’t know where I was. Looking behind me, I realized that the bus had left as well. Taking a few steps away from the road, I sat down on a bench. I checked my phone, wondering if I should call someone.

 

_Shit._

 

It was dead.

 

I took a deep breath as panic bubbled in my chest, threatening to boil over. Trying to calm myself, I took my head in my hands. There was no use panicking. I needed to keep cool.

 

I assessed my situation. I was alone, in an only slightly crowded area. There was a busy road beside me. The streets were lined with shops. That meant I was most likely in downtown somewhere. Had I fallen asleep on the bus? No… I wasn’t sitting down, that was impossible. I had just taken the wrong bus, then. My phone was dead, so there was no means of communication. I would just have to use someone’s phone to call Mikasa or something.

 

I stood up, building up the courage to ask someone to borrow a phone. The problem was, everyone was so… unapproachable. They either looked like drug dealers, or super-rich businessmen. There was no sign of someone my age. I pouted slightly, grabbing my backpack and heading towards the nearest shop.

 

“Hey, kid.”

 

I turned around instinctively. Sure enough, he was looking at me. He was neither businessman nor homeless. He looked just like a regular guy- a good guy.

 

“You looked a little lost… Need a lift?”

 

My mouth went dry. My parents had told me to never accept an offer of this sort.

 

“U-uh, no thanks…” I shook my head, “I’ll figure it out, thanks.”

 

I offered a smile, and he laughed loudly.

 

“Oh sorry! I must have sounded so creepy! A stranger just coming up to you and asking you if you wanted to get into his car!” He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “Sorry!”

 

I awkwardly laughed along with him, half wanting him to leave, while the other half of me wanted to get that ride.

 

“C-could I borrow your phone? I just need to make a phone call.”

 

He faltered, but only slightly. I thought nothing of it.

 

“Oh yeah,” He pointed behind him with his thumb, “I just left it by my bag, by that coffee place there. D’you just wanna follow me there?”

 

I didn’t even hesitate. I nodded, following his lead as he walked casually down the street. I looked around, taking the time to calm myself down. To my right, there was a scrapbooking store, ahead there was a bookstore, behind me there was the bus stop and a small police station. I frowned; hadn’t he said that his phone was by the coffee shop? I stopped, searching for the coffee shop that he was referring to.

 

“Hey kid, what’s wrong?”

 

My eyes went wide, and I shook my head, indicating it was nothing. He came closer to me, scowling. My heart lurched and I took a step backwards.

 

“You realized, didn’t you.” He growled at me, and I bit back a yelp. _Shit._ I should have known. What do I do now?

 

The unnamed man grabbed my forearm and dragged me towards his car.

 

“S-stop! I just remembered w-what bus I need to take!”

 

He smirked viciously and tightened his grip on my wrist before replying.

 

“That’s alright, kid. I can just drive you home.”

 

I yanked my arm, and gasped when his iron grip didn’t let go. I felt my cheeks heating up as I resisted the man.

 

“I-I’ll call my parents!”

 

He still didn’t falter; in fact he began to chortle as he dragged me.

 

“Your phone is dead, you liar.”

 

He unlocked his white car with tinted windows. I yanked my arm back the moment he loosened his grip to open the door. This time I succeeded. I didn’t hesitate to start backing away. He looked at me with menacing eyes. I bit the inside of my cheek to contain a small sob.

 

“If you run, I’ll never let you go,” The man smirked when I froze, “I’ll follow you home. You won’t be safe at school, for I’ll be there, watching you. You are never gonna be alone, because I’ll be outside your window. I’ll show up again when you least expect it.” He took a threatening step towards me, “You’d better get in this car, if you know what’s good for you, kid.”

 

It was over. I could either get in the car and do what he wants, or be paranoid for the rest of my life. Was I kidding myself? It’s not like I even had a choice to begin with. He probably had his eyes on me the moment I stepped off that bus. Still, I took a step back. I didn’t want to do this.

 

The man laughed as he noticed my internal conflicts beginning to show on my expression. He once again grabbed my arm and dragged me into the car, met with little resistance on my part.

 

He walked around the car and sat in the driver’s seat, pulling the door shut behind him.

 

“We’re gonna have so much fun together.”

 

Then everything went black.


	2. Gash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the rape scene... beware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!   
> This is the second chapter, hope you'll like it!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!  
> rape. non-con blow jobs
> 
> Check the endnotes for the Question of the Chapter

 

_**TRIGGER WARNING!** _

_**━(◯Δ◯∥)━** _

 

I awoke to a splitting headache. I was no longer in a car. I was lying on a cold floor. I couldn’t feel my arms. I shook them, and realized that they were chained to the wall behind me. I opened my eyes, and it was still dark. I was blindfolded. I moved my legs, and they bumped into something soft. Cringing heavily, I tucked my legs underneath myself. I felt the wetness of drool gather in the corner of my mouth, only to be soaked up by the gag.

 

How had I gotten here? I was just going home on the bus, and I’d gotten lost, so after asking to borrow someone’s phone… Oh. The man must have taken me home. Now what was I going to do? The long postponed tears now slid onto my cheeks, only some being absorbed by the rag covering my eyes.

 

I felt panic set in with awareness. I struggled against the bondage and sobbed loudly. I found that the gag was attached to the wall, as I could not move my head at all. I screamed, unable to form words as the situation fed my hysteria. I was kicking and shrieking, my feet brushing up against something each time I flexed. Suddenly there was a slap on my cheek. I went abruptly, and completely, silent.

 

“So you’ve woken up.”

 

I sobbed, grinding on the roped gag until my teeth were sore. I shook my head, trying to loosen the binds on my head.

 

I heard a sick chuckle and felt a pinch on my thigh. That’s when I realized I was completely naked. I lost it. I kicked out with my legs and heard a grunt when the sole of my foot connected. So I aimed there over and over, until I was red from the lack of oxygen. I felt an acute painful sensation slicing into my thigh and screamed at the top of my lungs. 

 

When I finally ran out of air, his hands wrapped around my throat. I choked, unable to get any air.

 

“Don’t fucking mess with me, kid.”

 

I couldn’t breath. My lungs were empty. I wanted him to  _ stop _ . 

 

_ Stop. I can’t breathe. Make it STOP. LET GO.  _

 

Finally, he let go, but I still couldn’t take in a breath. I was silently choking. The gag had shifted, blocking my entire airflow. I couldn’t even cry. My face was turning purple. I once again began to kick, however multiple times more weakly. My toes nudged at him once more. This time, begging, rather than savage.

 

_ Icantbreathe,Icantbreathe,Icantbreathe,Icantbreathe,Icantbreathe. _

 

My vision turned spotty with dots of beige, yellow, navy. 

 

My head was buzzing, and I felt copious amounts of tears dribble out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

 

My thigh was stinging, and my throat screaming.

 

_ I can’t breathe. _

_ Please. _

 

The gag was removed. 

 

I took a deep, raw, heaving breath and coughed, having taken in too much air at once.

 

The sick man chuckled at my violent hacking, and rubbed my shivering back.

 

“Careful, kid. I don’t want you dying before I’ve had my fun.” He held something up to my mouth and I sniffed, not trusting him in the least. He spoke, “It’s water. Drink it, now or never.”

 

Trying to lean forward, I gulped frantically as he tipped the contents into my mouth. I gagged as a small, solid object bumped with the back of my throat, but I swallowed. He didn’t stop until the cup was empty, and I was sputtering wetly. I coughed once, twice, then took a deep breath. The musky air irritated my throat, but I said nothing.

 

“What a good boy. So obedient.” He chuckled and caressed my head. I jerked away from him, half in fear, half in rage. He tsked and gripped me by the hair. “You should know better by now, kid. You’ve got nothing but the duty to submit to me.”

 

I felt a wet poking on my thigh and sobbed aloud. The tears began to flow once more. The man let go of my head and trailed a finger over my mouth.

 

“Such a pretty mouth,” He said as he stuck the tip between my lips, “I wonder if you can put it to use…”

I pulled my away jerkily. I groaned in pain as the back of my head hit the wall. There was no chuckle this time. The man grabbed my head and tilted it upwards. He began to smear wetness on my bottom lip. I pursed my lips tightly. 

 

I had no doubts of what was going to happen. His dick was prodding at my mouth and I refused to open up. 

 

“Open up, kid. It’s better for you that way.”

 

I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut. However, the grip on my head tightened, pulling my hair. Still, I struggled. Only when his other hand wrapped lightly around my neck did I stop moving. 

 

“Please, stop.” I begged in a voice that wasn’t mine. It was too hoarse, too… broken.

 

“It’s gonna be okay, kid. You’ll enjoy it.” When I still hesitated, he moved his hand from my neck to my jaw, gripping tightly. “Do what I say. It’s good for you.”

 

Reluctantly, I opened my mouth very slightly. I didn’t want to be put through that much pain again…. Not that this would be any better.

 

As his dick entered my wet mouth, he groaned before saying, “If you bite, you’re gonna die.”

 

Not that I was thinking about biting anyways.

 

He pulled my head inwards as he thrusted forwards. I breathed in the putrid scent of his pubic hair through my nose as he held me against his hips tightly. His dick nudged at the back of my throat and I gagged slightly. His hands dug into my skull as he pulled back and slammed back into my mouth, inciting a yelp. He grunted at the vibrations and contractions of my throat. I swallowed, pulling a moan out of the nameless man.  He pulled all the way out and thrusted back in roughly. He began to fuck my head at a punishing pace. He was grunting with each thrust, moaning every time I swallowed.

 

“You feel so good.”

 

I had stopped crying midway.

 

“Swallow once more for me, kid.”

 

I did as he asked. He growled and grabbed the back of my neck, forcing me to stay, my face tightly pressed against his pubic hair. I choked on his dick, struggling for breath once more. I couldn’t breathe as he grinded against my face. I turned my face to the side, fighting for a single breath. He sighed regretfully, and slapped my face, hard. I yelped as my head hit the wall, making me slightly dizzy. While I was vulnerable, he grabbed my jaw and turned my head.

 

He went on his knees to get down to my level as he spoke, “You’re so good, kid. Your mouth… But can you do a little better?”

 

I shook my head, still blind and sobbing. He stroked my cheek, loosening the blindfold before removing it completely. I squeezed my eyes shut, before squinting them open.

 

“Welcome to the real world, kid.”

 

I pulled my legs inward, suddenly feeling the urge to hide my junk from this man. He only chuckled and roughly pulled them apart, agitating the still-bleeding knife wound on my thigh. He trailed a finger, featherlike, down my chest, tweaking my nipples as he went. Down my stomach, tugging at my treasure trail, pulling a whimper from my lips. I bit my lip as he stroked two fingers along the length of my cock.

 

“Such a cute little dick… I wonder if it works the way it’s supposed to.”

 

I lurched away from him when he said those words. There was no way in hell I would be touched by this monster. Before I could scream at him to stop, the touch was gone.

 

“Oh well,” He said, pulling away, “That’s going to have to wait for another time. I have other plans for you today.”

 

He bent my legs upwards, exposing my most private and dirty place. As he poked a finger beneath my balls, he grinned and looked up at my terrified expression.

 

“What’s your name, kid?”

 

Should I tell him? Did he even count as a stranger anymore? Should I get his name first? Did it even matter anymore?

 

“Ere-” The exploratory finger abruptly thrust into the hole before I could finish. I screamed, cutting off my own sentence.

 

“Oh… I see,” He laughed aloud, “Eren! What a  _ beautiful _ name.” He emphasized with a press further of his finger. I clenched my hole, trying to push him out. However, all that accomplished was a twitch of his dick.

 

“Ah… so tight,” He muttered, wriggling his finger so that it was deep enough to the first knuckle. I groaned painfully as it made further progress. He only cackled, “Still a virgin, eh Eren?”

I didn’t even bother nodding, instead, I decided to lash out at him, “I’m not fucking gay like you!”

 

He laughed out loud at that. He abruptly sobered and replied, “I’m not gay. I like little girls just as much as tiny rascals like you!”

 

At that, he shoved his finger in all the way, before pulling it out. I cried out loudly at the painful friction it caused on my delicate hole.

 

“No use preparing you any further without lube,” The man said, grabbing my chin, “It’s gonna hurt like hell either way.”

 

“Please, stop.” I whispered in fear. This was going way too far. I had been gagged, blindfolded, chained, choked, mouth-raped, and now… 

 

He only snorted and positioned himself for entry.

 

“Say your prayers.”

 

Then he pushed in.

 

I screamed, a bloodcurdling, shrill sound, and grappled at the wall with my chained hands. I thrashed as he pressed in harder, faster. It felt as if I was being ripped in half. He pushed in balls deep, only staying still for a moment before pulling out completely. I lied there sobbing loudly, struggling against the chains while trying fruitlessly to kick him away. Suddenly he thrusted forward, pushing all the way in one strong, fast stroke. I yelled at the sharp, splitting sting it caused to my hole. I was wailing, hiccuping with every strong thrust. He rutted into my raw hole with force, chasing his finish. 

Finally, when he came, he grabbed my shoulders, pulling me against him by my hips. Finally, it was over. 

 

He pulled out, and I looked down to see his dick streaked with scarlet. I gagged, leaning to the side to throw up. I had eaten nothing earlier, so I was dry heaving as the man tended to his dick. My chest moved up and down with every heaving breath I took.

 

“Alright. I’m gonna untie you now, Eren.” He said after pulling on a pair or jeans.

 

I didn’t respond. 

 

He gently took off the shackles and brought my hands down with surprising tenderness. I was disgusted, but too weak to do a thing.

 

“You were such a good boy, Eren. I hope I can see you again.”

So he said before pressing a moist rag to my mouth and nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, Eren baby.
> 
> I promise... it's get better...(first it must get worse.)
> 
> Question of the Chapter:
> 
> Who is your favourite Attack on Titan character? No spoilers from the manga plz :3
> 
> Leave a comment, leave your legacy, or just... leave <3


	3. Throb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I hurried up and wrote the next chapter!! I had a sort of idea in my head of how it should go, despite my plans, so I got it done. It looked pretty okay, but that's for y'all to decide...

Once again, I woke up in a different place than where I last remembered. I was lying under a tree, surrounded by the soft, fresh grass. It seemed as if I could lie here forever. And I would have- if it wasn’t for the sharp stinging pain in my ass, ache in my wrists, and throbbing in my throat. I was in a daze, remembering the finest details of what seemed to be days ago. But it had likely only been a few hours at most. I remembered bondage. My wrists were still rough from it. I remembered choking. My throat still stung from it. I remembered my nakedness. I looked down at myself to see if I was wearing clothes. I was.

 

I remembered… pain. I was still suffering from it.

 

I sighed and sat up, groaning as I went. My head ached something terrible and I felt nasty in general. I scooted backwards, leaning against the tree as I slouched. I felt a buzzing in my pocket. I frowned; wasn’t my phone supposed to be dead? Reaching down, I realized that it, in fact, was not out of batteries. The man must have recharged it...

 

The screen read,

 

**_Call From:_ **

**_CARLA JAEGER_ **

 

Swiping the screen to accept the call, I sighed and prepared myself for the worst.

 

“Hey mom.”

 

There was a silence on the other end. Letting out a small whistle, I waited.

 

 _“Don’t you ‘hey mom’ me!”_ Oh… there she goes. The volcano blew, _“Where the fu- crap are you, Eren!”_

 

Humming softly, I looked around. Small shrubs littered the playground. A bench was situated in the corner. It seemed.. familiar. Letting out an, “Oh!” I realized that I was at the park just by my house.

 

“I’m at the, uh, park.”

 

My mom let out a stream of air, making a crackling sound through the speaker.

 

_“I’m coming to get you, Eren. Now.”_

 

_Sheesh…_

 

“Alright! Why are you so mad at me!”

 

She hung up.

 

How did I even end up getting here? Suddenly feeling dizzy, I placed a steadying hand on the ground. Oh yeah… he put a chloroform rag on my face after… after I took the wrong bus. He must have brought me here while I was unconscious. But how did he know this was close to my house? Maybe he’s a stalker?

 

I shook my head. I didn’t want to think about that. Closing my eyes, I tried to make up an excuse until Mom came…

 

I had time to recover before I had to fake it. I couldn’t let them know what had happened to me.

 

A few moments later, Mom’s car pulled up on the driveway. I didn’t bother moving. She would come and get me, anyway.

 

“Eren! What are you doing, lying on the ground like this?” She sounded even more hysterical in person. I stood, only to make her happy. My ass burned at the movement, but I tried my best to ignore it. Keeping my face angled towards the floor, Mom’s eyes burned into me. I didn’t raise my head, not knowing what I looked like at the moment; who knew what kinds of marks he left on me.

 

“Eren, look at me!”

 

I reluctantly raised my head, wearing a wince. I felt like crying for some reason. But I didn’t. I was all dried out. At least for today. Mom’s eyes went comically wide the moment she looked at me. Anger, apprehension, fear, and relief were all present and accounted for.

 

“Who did this to you?” Her voice softened marginally. She cupped my face with her hands, and I stiffened noticeably. Pulling away, I looked down before mumbling a response that I doubt she heard.

 

“Dunno.”

 

“Honey, you’re so pale! You’re… Are you alright?”

 

She reached out towards me once more. Her hands clutched my shoulders gently, consolingly. But all I could feel were the cold, rough hands on my bare shoulders as he entered me.

“ _DON’T TOUCH ME!”,_ I nearly screamed.

 

Mom jerked away from me at the escalation of my voice. She looked like a deer in the headlights; afraid, reluctant. She took a small step backwards.

 

“Eren, honey,”, She tried again and I slapped her hand away, taking two steps away from her. My tears were threatening to spill out. “What happened?”

 

I shook my head, taking a deep breath, and plastered a fake smile on my face, “Nothing,” I looked up, “I was just over at Reiner’s house, and we kinda had a fight.”

 

I bit my lip, “I’m fine.”, I lied to her and myself.

 

Mom let out a breath and smiled, relaxing remarkably.

 

“Let’ go home.”

 

My heart throbbed at those words.

 

***

~(>_<~)

***

 

I had to force myself to calm down before walking through the front doors of my house. Mikasa would surely either attack me, or hug me. I wasn’t sure I was okay with either one. I took a deep breath. Here goes. Mom held the door open for me as I stepped in. _Brace yourself._

 

“Eren.” I cringed, hearing Dad’s authoritative voice booming from the living room.Blinking slowly, I took off my shoes and headed to where his voice sounded from.

 

He was seated comfortably on the couch, arm hanging off the back, a  glass of tinted liquid in his other hand. Dad would look carefree to anyone who didn’t know him. But to me, he looked more dominant, more… towering than anything else. Maybe even more overpowering than what had happene- No… It doesn’t get worse than that.

 

“Take a seat, son.” I did so, wincing at the spike of pain as my ass made contact with the couch. Dad waved the lingering Mom away before speaking, “So, Carla wanted me to talk to you about where you’ve been.”

 

I flinched slightly, but he raised his hand, stopping me right there.

 

“But to be quite honest, I couldn’t care less. So how about we just both sit here for a few minutes, so your mother thinks that we spoke. Then you may leave.”

 

So very typical. I couldn’t say I was surprised at his lack of concern. Dad was never a very involved parent, and I didn’t expect him to care all of a sudden when I arrived home late. I glared at my palms as he took a sip out of the glass. I felt a small tear slip out of the corner of my eye and glowered harder. I willed myself to stop tearing up as one drop led to the next. I heard a grunt coming from the couch as I wiped away excess tears and snot. I could _feel_ Dad’s aura of confusion as he shifted in his seat. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, I stood up abruptly and left the room.

 

So much for effective parenting, Dad. I might as well have been parented by a fucking ape. I stormed quietly down the hallway, quickly making my way to bed. I roughly brushed aside a clingy Mikasa and shut the door to my room. I needed to get any sleep I could. I had to be as happy as possible for school tomorrow. They would suspect something if I didn’t.

 

I had to prepare for my future of fake smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Chapter:
> 
> What is the best quality of Erwin?
> 
> Leave a comment, leave a legacy!


	4. Scab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Eren baby, but it has to be done...  
> *Eren glares at me*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen nasai.  
> That is all.

I didn’t sleep a wink that night. Instead, I lied under the covers, huddled in a fetal position. I would jump at every thump of the willow hitting the window. I would whimper every time the wind whistled eerily through the branches. My breath was shallow, my eyes wide, as I remained petrified. I remembered his voice, I remembered his touch, his rough hands, his cold eyes… his… fake kindness. I remembered how much I had trusted him, how stupid I had been. Why had I disregarded my parents’ continuous nagging of avoiding ‘Stranger Danger’. 

 

I remembered my idiocy in thinking that if I went with him, I would be able to live normally afterward. There was never an option of whether or not I would become paranoid. It was inevitable. The moment I stepped off that bus, my fate had been decided. I would live in fear of life, fear of death. Fear of being alone, while being afraid of crowds. I would have to either live with my constant paranoia of being followed… or I could kill myself. 

 

I had sat up abruptly in the middle of the night. Still glancing often at the dark, chilling reflection of the willow through the window, I had gotten off the bed to search for something. I needed a knife.  _ It has to be now _ . I would simply kill myself in bed, right there. I had quietly scrabbled in my desk drawer, searching for the secret knife I used to keep for self defence. Ironic, wasn’t it?

 

After getting a strong grip on the knife, I was about to lie back down in bed before a pen on the table caught my eye.  _ Right… I had to write a note. _ I considered dropping the idea once more before making up my mind and grabbing a scrap of paper.  _ C’mon. It doesn’t even have to be that long. Just a few words should do it. _

 

I took a deep breath before settling down in my bed once more. Pressing the pen to the blank, white page, I let out a stream of air before writing.

 

**_I’m sorry._ **

 

Everything spilled out of the pen in black ink. It stained the pure page.

 

**_Mom, Mikasa, Armin, everyone. If you’re reading this, I’m already dead. Sorry about that. But it’s better this way. Maybe not for you, but for me. It’s easier to die than to have to live with… what happened. Mom, remember yesterday? I came home late? You were so upset. I’m sorry for that. I’m also sorry for lying. I wasn’t at Reiner’s house-_ **

 

At that point, a tear slid down my cheek, blurring the words. I closed my eyes, pausing my writing to brush away the incoming one. I pinched my cheek to keep myself from crying again. I looked down at how much I had written in such a small amount of time and let out a small huff. I was planning on only a few words.  _ Oh well… _ I pressed the pen to the page once more, and continued to write.

 

**_That wasn’t the day Reiner and I fought. Those bruises on my cheekbones weren’t marks from his fists. That pale expression wasn’t from his hurtful words. My eyes weren’t red from crying because of a loss of a friend. My thigh didn’t have a gash in it because of him. My ass wasn’t aching because of sitting on the ground for too long. My throat wasn’t throbbing because of his hands. My head wasn’t aching because of his blows._ **

 

**_Let me break it to you quickly and simply. That was the day I was raped._ **

 

**_Now you know why._ **

**_It’s none of your faults._ **

 

**_Sorry_ **

 

**_Eren._ **

 

I wiped my nose, and stared at it. I didn’t want to read it over. I couldn’t. I lied on my back, suddenly feeling strangely calm. I turned the knife in my hands, placing the note on my chest. I glanced at the clock;  _ 3:24 _ **.** Plenty of time. I held the knife to the inside of my wrist, gagging at the rawness the bondage had left. 

 

That was it. I was going to do it. I would push just a little bit, then bring the knife downwards. I imagined the motion in my head, taking the time to calm myself a little. Adjusting my grip on the knife, I prepared myself to thrust.

 

I couldn’t find the strength. I glowered at my trembling hand, willing it to press the knife harder into my skin. Finally, a bead of blood emerged from the small cut I made on the inside of my wrist. I hissed in pain, pulling away completely.

 

Maybe I shouldn’t do this, after all. I was crying wholeheartedly, tears spilling down my cheeks. Was I really this broken? Did the man affect me so much that I could only resort to killing myself? I desperately wanted to die. It’s just… I couldn’t find the strength to cause myself the pain. When had I become so weak?

 

I would live another day to suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day:
> 
> How old are you?
> 
> XD im sorry eren.


	5. Itch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! The next chapter has arrived! 
> 
> I have a serious talk to do with you guys:  
> I have PAT's coming up, so updates may be delayed, as I need to study. Don't worry, I won't abandon this fic; I love it too much! PAT's are starting next week, so I may or may not update until then. Please be patient with me, and enjoy!
> 
> btw this is unedited, so srry for any confusing mistakes :)

I must have fallen asleep, for I awoke in cold sweat. I had dreamt something disturbing.

 

I was in the dark, walking a white path calmly. I had no clue where I was headed, or why I was even walking. Gradually, I noticed that the pathway began to rust into a burgundy shade. I looked up and saw a bus stop. Not at all dazed, I had kept walking in the nightmare. Suddenly, something had gripped my ankles, slowing me down substantially. I had panicked only slightly, trying to shake it off. But however hard I tried to loosen its grip, it would not budge. So rather than trying in vain, I began to trudge down the now murky, swampy red pathway. I had turned my head to my right, to my left, and I had seen flaming eyes leering at me through the darkness. I tried to speed up, to escape the binding, the watching eyes, the blood-red river I was stumbling through. But I had fallen. Unable to get, up I had been smothered by countless hands wrapping around me, pulling me in to drown. Then there was a hand. It was clean, white as the road I had once wandered. 

 

But I can’t remember what happened next. 

 

Wiping my brow, I sat up, almost doubling over at the sharp sting from my sensitive hole. I leaned my head against the headboard, closing my eyes.

 

“Eren?” 

 

A sudden loud knocking startled me. I curled my legs inward, turning onto my side to huddle into a tight ball in the corner.  _ What if he’s here to get me? _

 

“Eren,” Mom walked in, pausing once she saw my state, “What- uh- what are you doing in the corner, honey?”

 

“Uh-nothing.”

 

I immediately uncurled, stretching my arms above my head, despite my protesting limbs. Mom broke into a smile, shaking her head as she left the room. As soon as she was gone, I dropped my arms, massaging my sore shoulders. As I flexed my hand, I felt a pinching pain on my wrist. Frowning, I looked at the source of the pain, seeing a small red spot, resembling an injection site.  _ Oh yeah. Last night… _

 

I shook my head, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I rested my head in my hands, closing my eyes once more. How was I going to get through the day like this? Let alone the day- I could barely make it through the night!

 

I groaned as I got to my feet to get ready for school.

 

Today was going to be tough, but all I had to do was get through it without letting anyone know. I had to pretend to be okay… That’s right! It was all just like a play, and I was just the main character, wearing a mask. As long as I didn’t take it off, everything would be fine.

 

***

 

The moment I entered the school, I knew it was too early. Glancing at my watch, I kept my head down as I made a beeline for my locker. It was only 8:15. I had fifteen minutes to kill until classes started. I sighed, nearing my destination.

 

Dropping my bag onto the floor, I began to twist the dial on the lock pad. After the three numbers were entered, I pulled, but nothing happened. It was jammed. Groaning in irritation, I yanked harder and harder on the lock, hoping it would suddenly pop free. Too bad lockers didn’t work that way. I muttered under my breath and entered the combination again, certain it would work this time. But it didn’t. I kicked the locker none too gently and angrily turned the dial in a repetitive clockwise circle.

 

In the midst of my struggling and cursing, I felt a hand grab my shoulder, roughly.  _ Fuck. _ I froze, not daring to breathe. 

 

_ It’s him. _

 

_ How did he get here? _

 

_ Fuck. What the hell am I supposed to do now? _

 

Tears threatened to spill onto my cheeks as I stood perfectly still, head down.

 

_ What do I do in this kind of situation? _

 

I heard a shrill, loud screaming sound. I wondered where it was coming from.

 

Suddenly the hand turned into two and spun me around. I took several steps backwards, only to stumble and fall onto the ground. Tears fell onto my cheeks when I scrambled away from him.

 

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” I screamed, not daring to look at him. My vision was blurred as I backed away, into the wall.

 

“Oi- E-Eren!” He was talking in a hushed, urgent voice. I looked up, not recognizing the face for a moment. “It’s just me… uh- Jean.”

 

I rubbed my eyes clean, still not getting up from the floor. It was, indeed, Jean. I brought my legs to my chest and rested my head on my forearm, hiding the grimace of pain at the position I was in.  _ Shit. _ It was only Jean. Now what was I going to say! I was supposed to wear a mask, but it had fallen off at the slightest startle!

“Eren,” He could  _ feel _ his embarrassed, confused vibes. I peeked an eye through my arms and saw him reach a hand out to help me up. Hesitantly, I took it and he hauled me to my feet.

 

I kept my eyes trained on the ground, afraid of what was to come.

 

“Sorry man,” Jean began, “I, uh, didn’t realize I would scare you so much. I was going for a startle… but I guess that was too much-”

 

“Whatever. It’s fine.”

 

I mercifully interrupted his rambling, taking a deep breath before looking up into his agitated hazel eyes. I sighed and forced out a smile, replacing my old mask with a cheerful replica.

 

“I was watching a scary horror movie last night,” I faked a sheepish expression and rubbed the back of my head, “so you just kinda… surprised me.”

 

I hoped it was convincing enough.

 

Jean wore his signature smirk and ruffled my hair, earning a smack to the hand. I grumbled as I shoved him away, turning my back to him as I tried to open my locker once more. Naturally, I failed. I could have sworn, lockers at Scout Regiment High School had something against me.

 

Jean snickered and tapped my shoulder, causing me to flinch before getting a grip and turning around with a scowl on my face.

 

“Need some help?” He pompously poked fun at my misfortune.

 

I nodded scornfully, not too proud to deny a helping hand.

 

“Oh, well too bad, you’re gonna have to go to the office for some!” He cackled as if he had just said the funniest joke of the year. I punched his shoulder mildly and shrugged on my backpack before heading to the office. It wasn’t worth forcing Jean to help me when he was in one of these moods.

 

I could hear his horse-like snorting and huffing all the way from down the hallway. I sighed, rubbing my temples with my right hand. Why was Jean such an idiot?

 

I pushed open the doors to the office, and froze.

 

A normal-looking man stood by the front desk, flirting with the secretary. He had brown hair, trimmed to perfection in a short pompadour. He turned around, and I confirmed what I had thought.

 

_ It’s him. _

 

There were no doubts about it.

 

“Oh, hello!” He spoke when he saw me. There was no doubt he recognised me.

 

“Eren, wasn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY XD
> 
> I am sorry for leaving you at such a painful cliffhanger.
> 
> XD leave a comment below!
> 
> Question of the Chapter:
> 
> You wake up in the body of another person of opposite gender tomorrow. What do you do?
> 
> Be honest ;3 (even it it's naasstyy)


	6. Peel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will give you all a SMALL chapter!! I'm sorry to leave y'all at a cliffhanger... but I'll use PAT's as an excuse XD
> 
> Tags have been updated!! (spoilers for next chapter though...)
> 
> IM SORRY XD
> 
> Sorry for any dumb mistakes... I didn't really have much time to thoroughly edit this...
> 
> Enjoy!

He had left me disoriented, pale, injured, and shattered. I was left to my own devices by the man who tore my life in half. I had began to build the resolve to wall everything in with stone. As if it wasn’t enough to rape me and leave me in fear; he came back. Not only that; he came to my school. It was meant to be a safe place; a learning facility. But now, it was a prison. He had come, and I would have to pretend everything was alright when he was standing right beside me. The rapist who made a gash in my mind and body, returned to haunt me; to make sure I never healed.

 

What had I done to deserve this?

 

“Eren, wasn’t it?”

 

So he said.

 

I didn’t know what to do. Should I play it natural? No; there’s no way I had the strength, the ignorance, the… numbness. Should I leave? No; they would suspect something. Should I just… tell them? No. There was no way in hell that I would be able to admit that to anyone. Ever.

 

The man reached out with a hand. I nearly knocked over a chair trying to dodge it. I felt so… cold. A deep, foreboding feeling was churning in my insides. I felt as if… my skin would burn under his touch. I stumbled backwards when he took another step towards me.

 

“Careful, buddy, I don’t want you falling over!” He said as he gripped my arm in a suffocating grip.

 

_“Careful, kid. I don’t want you dying before I’ve had my fun.”_

 

I froze under his touch.

 

_Huh? What’s this? Why can’t I move?_

 

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words would come out. I wanted to ask, _Why are you here, you fucking bastard?_

 

But I couldn’t.

 

“Oi, Gelgar, what the fuck are you doing?” Mr. Ackerman strolled into the room, led by Petra, the student councillor.

 

“Uh-” The man didn’t get a chance to reply.

 

His glower flickered towards me. I flinched, naturally. “Brat, why are you crying?”

 

 _Huh?_ I touched my cheek with the tips of my fingers. They came away wet.

 

_Oh._

 

The man was torn away from me by the collar. I dumbly looked at the hand that was pulling him away. It belonged to Levi.

 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

 

Why was he even here? He definitely wasn’t a teacher here, so could he be someone’s parent? Maybe he was Annie’s da- No. I didn’t want to think that. I couldn’t bear the thought-

 

“Oi, brat!”

 

“Wha- uh, y-yes!”

 

Mr. Ackerman growled at me, and I couldn’t help but shrink away in fear.

 

“I asked you a question, goddamnit.” Petra put a calming hand on his shoulder, only slightly hesitant. At the contact, Mr. Ackerman tilted his head, angling it so he could see her from the corner of his eye. Petra smiled. It was one of someone who had lost sincerity.

 

“Levi, how about you try and speak a little gentler with the kids,” Her eyes crinkled, giving the impression that she was trying too hard. Mr. Ackerman rolled his eyes and I flinched once more, involuntarily. _Why am I so afraid of Mr. Ackerman? It’s not like he did anything wrong…_ “See? Look how afraid poor Eren is!”

 

At that, I glowered at her. There was no way I was going to let someone imply that I was weak. I had gone through a lot, and I was struggling. But there was no way I was going to allow someone so… fake... to call me that. She had no fucking right. Who did she think she was?

 

Petra reached out to me with a hand, and I slapped it away forcefully.

 

“Don’t touch me.” I wanted to yell, but my throat was suddenly sore. Reaching my limit, i backed out of the office, ignoring the everyone’s mixed calls.

 

I stalked the hallway, anxious to get away from the man in the office. I was paranoid that he would follow me, even though the reasonable half of my brain told me that Mr. Ackerman would keep him at bay... at least for a little while.

 

***

 

I had calmed down remarkably by the time third period was over. Armin had talked his ass off, as usual. It was nice to have something else to think about. Now that I thought about it, it felt like ages since I had talked to my friends. Ever since yesterday, it seemed as if time was stretched. As if some higher deity was toying with me; turning seconds to minutes, to hours, to days.

 

_Why me?_

 

I wandered the empty hallways, waiting for the next bell to ring. I had only a few minutes until next period, and I was all alone with my thoughts. Armin had gone to talk to Jean about some stupid school project. I had simply nodded and strolled away. It all seemed so… irrelevant. I stopped by my locker to grab my Language Arts textbook. For some reason, Mr. Ackerman insisted that we brought them this class. I huffed a sigh. He was probably just going to read us some shitty poems and call it a day.

 

As I shut my locker, I felt two hands wrap around my hips. I jumped, more than startled. The hands weren’t just holding me still; they were squeezing. Massaging my hips.

 

_He’s here._

 

“Hey Eren,” I felt his vile, moist breath against my ear. “Did I surprise you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I surprise you?
> 
> Thank you so much for the support, guys!! I'm really loving these comments!
> 
> Question of the Chapter:
> 
> WHO HAS SEEN THE LATEST EPISODE OF SHINGEKI SEASON 2 ?!?!?!?!!?
> 
> Who is hyped for season 3??


	7. Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys... I am truly sorry for this cut-off..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... XD JUST KIDDING I AM SO NOT SORRY!!!
> 
> Have fun mourning for Eren's loss of innocence... oh wait that was chapter 2
> 
> BTW it's not really edited near the end, so hopefully it makes sense :3
> 
> Enjoy!

I struggled and squirmed under the man’s grip, but to no avail. His hands tightened on my hips. I panicked, trying to use the lockers as leverage to push off. But he only pulled me backwards, grinding his already hard cock onto my ass. I bit my lip to contain a sob, instead letting out a stream of air.

 

_ What’s he gonna do to me? _

 

“Get away from me!”, I tried to yell, to sound brave, but the sound that emerged from my lips was closer to a yelp than a shout. In response, the man pinched my cheek and chuckled breathily.

 

“Oh c’mon Eren,” he whispered in my ear, sliding a hand down to grope my ass. “Don’t be such a pussy.”

 

I felt my face heating up as his other hand snaked around to grip my flaccid cock through my uniform pants. He stroked with light, feathery touches, and to my horror, I felt myself reacting to his ministrations. My dick jerked in response the soft fondling. I sobbed when he chuckled, his grip tightening. My head slammed into my locker in front of me. A tear dripped onto the floor. Apparently noticing this, the man moved his hand from my dick to brush another off my cheek.

 

A tender gesture? I didn’t care enough to dwell on it.

 

“You’re such a slut for it,” He had pressed up close enough that I could feel his chest against me. “Shall we take this elsewhere?”

 

I went limp. There was no hope in fighting this. I didn’t have the strength, the resources, to fight him. Even if I tried, it would only attract more unwanted attention. And even then, who would believe an emotional teenager over a grown man?

 

He grabbed my wrist and I winced at the sudden pinch on the cut from last night. He laughed knowingly and squeezed harder, making me gasp out, clenching my hand. He suddenly stepped back, and tugged me down the hallway.

 

“Come along now, Eren. I have something to… go over with you.”

 

I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head as he dragged me along. I sobbed silently.

 

_ It was happening again. I can’t do anything to stop it. I’m weak, powerless. There’s nothing I can do. I’m just going to let him have his way with me. Again. And again. Over and over. Until I’m all worn out. It’s not like I can tell anyone. They wouldn’t understand. Mikasa would probably try to beat him up, but that would make everyone find out. Armin would probably get emotional and not do anything about it. Mom and Dad wouldn’t believe me in the first place. _

 

_ I’m alone. _

 

“Eren?”

 

I jerked my head up. It was Armin. The man still hadn’t let go of my wrist, instead, his grip had tightened marginally.

 

“Where are you going? Class is going to start soon.”

 

This was my chance to escape. I could leave the man and stick with Armin for the rest of the day. I would be safe then. He wouldn’t be able to stop me. The man took a subtle step between me and Armin, emitting an intimidating aura.

 

“I have asked your Language Arts teacher to pull Eren out of this class, as I need to speak with him… right now. Go to class, kid.”

 

My eyes widened as Armin smiled at me slightly, turning his back on us. I wanted to scream out, call him back.  _ Save me. _

 

Armin walked down the hallway, carrying his textbook, looking back only once. But the man had a hand threateningly near my dick. It was implying many things at once when his hand shifted to my hip. My breath caught when he leaned forward to whisper in my ear. 

“Hmm… That boy… Armin,” I felt his lip curl in amused sadism, “He seems delicious.”

 

I went pale at the thought. He was startled when I suddenly pulled away, but not far enough to escape his grip. I growled in rage, “Don’t fucking touch him!”

 

The man laughed. A deep, cruel sound. He pinched my cheek roughly.

 

“Want me all to yourself, don’t you?”

 

He roughly pulled me, causing me to stumble slightly. I felt dread pooling in my heart, a foreboding feeling fluttering in my stomach, a trembling horror churning in my insides. I was pale, shivering and cold as I was yanked forcefully through the hallway. I had no strength to fight back, so I simply tried to slow him down. I desperately wished for someone, anyone to come help me. 

 

I yanked his hands, trying to loosen his grip, failing miserably. 

 

_ Make it stop. _

 

“You test a man’s patience, kid. Get in the room.”

 

No one came to my rescue. It was too late. There was no going back. I stood still, rooted to the ground. When I refused to move, the man shoved me forward. I stumbled into the cramped room. I recognised it as a supply closet. It was packed with all kinds of obsolete products. Antiseptic spray, window cleaner, disinfectant wipes… bleach.

 

My eyes lingered on the bottle of Clorox for longer than they should have. I was forced to look away when my collar was grabbed by calloused hands, jerking me forward. The door was shut, lights turned off. It was too dark to see. I felt panic bubble deep inside of me. I opened my mouth to scream for help; I was done being silent. But a large ball gag was quickly inserted in my mouth. My shout was muffled, much to the amusement of the man.

 

Another shove, and I was lying down on my stomach. Growling, I pushed against the cold stone floor to stand, but he pressed his knee into the middle of my back, making me groan in pain through the gag. I threw a fist blindly, my face pressed into the concrete floor. I felt my fist make contact, followed by a grunt.

 

“ _ Hnn _ !” I cried out as he grabbed the back of my head, slamming my face none too gently into the ground.

 

“Getting naughty, are we?”

 

I groaned as he kept my face pressed to the ground, grabbing hold of my arms. He tied something coarse and rough around my arms and wrists. I gasped out, my wrists still raw from the chains from yesterday. He chuckled, grinding my head into the ground slightly. His knee dug in between my shoulder blades, restricting my airflow. I tried to gasp, squirming under his weight.

 

“Can’t have you struggling too much, can we?” He removed his knee from my back, allowing me to take a deep breath through my nose. I was rolled onto my back roughly, causing my head to hit the ground. I groaned in pain, and my ears buzzed for a moment as my vision became slightly fuzzy. I heard a short chuckle, felt a hand on the top of my uniform pants. I struggled meaninglessly, hopelessly, but nonetheless, I struggled. I kicked my legs fruitlessly as he pulled down my pants and boxers in one motion. I continued to buck and squirm, even after my lower half was exposed. My screams and shouts were muffled by the huge ball gag. My jaw began to ache from being stretched too much. Still, I continued to fight.

 

Suddenly, he wrapped his hand around my cock, squeezing suffocatingly tight. My shout turned into a squeal as the pain shot throughout my body. I tried to yank my hips away, to try and pull my cock out of his grasp, but the hand only tightened. I let out a shriek, tears beginning to roll down my face.

 

“Are you going to be a good boy?” He squeezed his fist tighter at those words. I nodded tearfully. At this point, I didn’t care what I had to do to get the tight pressure off my dick.

 

_ Just let go! Please… _

 

_ I beg you… _

 

The hand tightened once more before he let go entirely. I sobbed, curling inwards at the sharp daggers of pain under my skin. I felt him stroke my cock with the back of his hand, whimpering at the touch.

 

_ Please… stop. _

 

My ankles were roughly grabbed, and to my horror, tied together with a coarse material… perhaps rope. I felt my own bones digging into my skin, trying to shift so that it hurt less. However, it was tied too tightly. I couldn’t move an inch. My arms began to go numb. I groaned as the man chuckled, pulling my legs forward so I slid towards him on the rough, dusty floor. 

 

“This is gonna be great, Eren.” I felt a poking sensation on my hole, realising it was his finger. “You’re gonna love this.”

 

Thankfully, the finger was wet this time, probably with some product on the shelves. 

 

I whimpered as the finger slipped inside, pushing in all the way. I felt the rawness from last night. My hole throbbed, aching as I cried on the floor. He thrusted his finger once, twice, rubbing against my abused walls. Then he pulled out. I could have sighed, if it wasn’t for the cold, wet  _ much larger _ object prodding at my sensitive hole. I lurched, pulling away from the man. I babbled and gasped through the gag, trying to get away from the offending object. But I didn’t get far.

 

_ “Hnn- Nphh… nngh” _

 

“Eren, you’re going to have to cooperate, or I’ll use the bleach as lube.” In that moment I froze, dreading the plug he would use, but also afraid of his threat. As I contemplated, he pushed in roughly, going all the way in with one stroke. I screamed, muffled by the gag. The stretch was almost too much to bear. The plug was nearly the size of the man. I felt several tears spill out as he wiggled the plug around in my hole. It poked around my walls, suddenly pressing into my prostate. I groaned involuntarily, my cock taking interest.

 

“Mm, you’re such a slut,” He muttered under his breath, jerking the plug in and out shallowly. “You’re sucking it in.”

 

I moaned quietly through the gag as he pressed against my prostate repeatedly, my cock jerking with each poke. Suddenly the thrusting stopped. He had taken his hands off. The plug was positioned just under my prostate, teasing me. 

 

Then it began to vibrate. I moaned, back arching off the ground. My prostate was stimulated, sending shocks of pleasure throughout my body. I squirmed on the floor, much to the amusement of the man. He put my legs down, exposing my now half-hard cock. His hand stroked the tip of it, bringing a moan out of my dry lips. Suddenly something cold was clamped around the base of my dick. I yelled out, still sensitive from the earlier rough treatment. But it didn’t move.

 

_ He just put a cock ring on me. _

 

I tried to kick my legs, but regretting it as the butt plug shifted closer to my prostate. My shouts turned into groans as I was directly stimulated.

 

“I’ll be back soon, Eren. Be a good boy, and don’t move.”

 

I shouted through the gag.  _ Was he just going to leave me here? _

 

_ *** _

 

I didn’t know how much time had passed. My ass was sore, butt plug still vibrating at full power. My prostate was abused, probably bruised from the constant stimulation. For all I knew, my arms could have been chopped off, they were so numb. I was too afraid to look at my cock. It was throbbing, still half-hard from the pained pleasure from my ass. My face was probably tear-stained. My lips stretched taut around the large ball gag. I could no longer feel my jaw.

 

_ When is he coming to get me? Is he even coming? Will he leave me here overnight? After all, nobody even comes to this shitty supply closet. _

 

Footsteps could be heard in the hallway. A voice, although muffled. The steps became louder, I tensed.  _ Is it him? _

 

A muffled swear sounded from the hallway, followed by a loud thud. I jumped, flinching at the jerk of the butt plug. It pressed harder into my prostate, causing my cock to twitch and throb, despite the cock ring. I immediately began to sweat, moaning softly through the gag. I closed my eyes, trying to roll onto my side, failing for the thousandth time. As I fell onto my back, I groaned at the sudden impact on my elbows.

 

Then, several things happened at once. The door swung open; I jumped in surprise; the sudden brightness blinded me; and I realised that the man in the doorway was not who I thought it would be.

“Eren?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys XD
> 
> Question of the Chapter:
> 
> Who do you think it is??? C'mon, y'all know what I'm talking about... right?
> 
> BWAHHAHAHHAA


	8. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if any of you guessed right! HA I DOUBT IT THOUGH!
> 
> Also, I've started another story, but I'm not sure if I should continue it or not... read the prologue/first chapter here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11303358/chapters/25292703
> 
> Also, I have a challenge for you,
> 
> Which line in this chapter does Levi actually say in the manga?
> 
> Let's see who can spot it!!
> 
> Enjoy!

When I saw Eren in the hallway on my way to class, I knew something was up. He looked as pale as a ghost, and he had tears in his eyes. But I didn’t point them out; he usually didn’t like talking about his feelings. Anyways, he had Mr…. what was that substitute’s name again? I think it started with a… G? Gul… Gel… I frowned, racking my brain. 

 

_ G…. Guh… Gen… Gul… Gel…. Gan…. GAHHH! _

 

I slammed my head down on the desk, grumbling. I really shouldn’t be so worked up over the name of some substitute teacher. It’s not like he was even going to stay here any longer. I sighed, burying my head in my arms.

 

“Hey, Armin!” I jerked my head up at the sound of my name.  _ Oh _ . It was just the classroom bullies, “What’s wrong with your face?” 

 

The class murmured with small giggles. I rolled my eyes, turning back to the teacher. Mr. Ackerman wasn’t going to be happy if I didn’t pay attention.

 

“Maybe,” Mr. Ackerman shuffled the papers on his desk casually as he spoke, “he’s trying to take a shit, but the shit just won’t come out.”

 

The class erupted in laughter, and I groaned, hiding my burning face in my hands. Why was the class so inappropriate? I slumped over my desk once the laughing stopped. I wished Eren was here. He would have yelled at them to shut up. I sighed, covering my face. We weren’t really learning anything, anyway.

 

“Oi, coconut head.” I looked up, Mr. Ackerman was staring at me with his dark, piercing eyes. “Get your fucking shit together.”

 

My eyes widened; Mr. Ackerman never swore this much in one class. Usually he would limit himself to ‘crap’, or ‘damn’. But never ‘fuck’. I nodded hastily in response. Maybe he was just having a bad day.

 

Mr. Ackerman nodded, trailing his cold eyes over the rest of the class. 

 

“Work on your booklets, brats. Armin, come see me right now.”

 

You could feel the oxygen get sucked out of the room when the entire class gasped. I winced, Mr. Ackerman was definitely not in a good mood for a chat today.  _ What did I do? _ I reluctantly walked up to his desk at the front, ignoring the stares of my peers.

 

“Yes?”

 

Mr. Ackerman huffed, running a hand through his hair. I bit my lip; it was kinda hot, I had to admit. No wonder all the girls flirt with him.

 

“Where’s Eren?”

 

The look on his face was unreadable.

 

“Oh! Uh- I thought I was, uh, in trouble or something!” I rambled, scratching the back of my head awkwardly. “Here I was, panicking a little, and then you just wanted to ask-”

 

“Answer the damn question, Arlert.”

 

I flinched, hand coming away from my head. As I was still a little bit freaked out from Mr. Ackerman’s grumpiness, I guess I was a little bit clumsy. My hand bumped with his mug of tea, pushing it over the edge of the desk. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

 

The black tea in the mug sloshed as my hand made contact.

 

I yelped as it spilled over, drenching the knee of Mr. Ackerman’s dress pants.

 

The cup fell over, dumping out the liquid.

 

A hiss of pain from the teacher.

 

The shatter of the china as it hit the ground.

 

Finally a gasp from the entire class. My eyes were wide, I backed up slowly. 

 

_ SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! _

 

_ MERCY PLEASE! _

 

_ SPARE ME, SIR! _

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Ackerman! I-I-It was a mistake!”

 

The man seemed eerily calm, which scared me even more. He was the ‘calculating’ kind of angry person, which meant that I would have to face some pretty terrible consequences.  _ Shit. I’m screwed _ .

 

“Fuck.” Mr. Ackerman muttered under his breath, soaking up the hot tea from his pants with a kleenex. “That’s why I want to keep cleaning supplies in this shitty classroom. Fucking brats are a goddamn mess.”

“I-I can go grab some… uh wipes.”

 

“THEN GO DO THAT, YOU GODDAMN BRAT.” His voice probably only raised a small bit, but my fear must have amplified it to sound like a loudspeaker. I flinched, backing away, almost tripping over the corner of the desk behind me. “And hurry the  _ fuck _ up.”

 

I turned around and began outright running. I dared not look back, for the fear of Mr. Ackerman’s burning gaze.

 

_ Where’s the nearest supply closet? Wait… how am I even supposed to know this stuff? I never even get in trouble in Mr. Ackerman’s class! How am I- Oh yeah…  _

 

Mr. Ackerman had handed out a map to each and every janitor’s closet in the entire school earlier today. Too many people had been getting in trouble, and he had gotten tired of explaining where to find cleaning products, so he had told us. I pulled it out from my back pocket, thankful that I hadn’t left it back on my desk in class.

 

I unfolded the map, squinting at the tiny writing and symbols. I kept running in hopes that I would somehow walk straight into the-

 

_ Oof…  _ I stumbled backwards, tripping over nothing as I was shoved to the ground.

 

“Jean what the hell!”

 

Jean stood in front of me, towering over me. From this angle, he really  _ did _ look like a horse. I stifled a giggle, pressing a hand to my mouth. Noticing this, Jean’s eye twitched and he grabbed me by the front of my shirt, pulling me up.

 

“What are you laughing at, coconut?” He looked like he was trying to seem intimidating, but I knew him too well; instead of looking scary, he just looked constipated. I laughed out loud, batting Jean’s hands away.

 

“Just your face,” I replied truthfully once I had calmed down enough to speak, “You seriously need to get a haircut! You look like an actual horse!”

 

I snorted, making him growl and swear at me loudly. I bit my lip, quieting down and wiping away a small tear from the corner of my eye. Jean shoved me against the lockers, rattling them loudly. My gasp of pain quickly dissolved into hysterical laughter as he stormed away.

 

Shaking with laughter, I got to my feet.  _ Oh yes… the wipes. _ I picked up the now crumpled map from where it had fallen. Sighing, I looked it over once more.

 

_ Hmm… apparently there’s a supply closet right… beside me! _

 

I smiled triumphantly, turning to the door on my left; the supply closet. I swung it open, wasting no more time. Mr. Ackerman was probably fuming with anger by now. 

 

But when I looked in the room, I saw something unexpected. 

 

Horrible.

 

Revolting. 

 

Frightening. 

 

Carnal.

 

Eren was on the ground, bound by his hands and feet. His purple, swollen cock stood erect against his stomach, restricted by a metal ring around the base. I could hear a soft buzzing noise, and to my horror, it was coming from the silver, large butt plug lodged up his ass. I looked at his face, and the first thing I noticed was the black ball in his mouth, attached to a rope which was tied around his head. His eyes were red, tear stained, and spoke volumes. Fear, hatred, repulsion, and to my surprise, arousal.

 

I choked out his name. 

 

“E-Eren?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... So... how was it?
> 
> Question of the Chapter:
> 
> What's your favourite Attack on Titan song? It can be an opening, ending, or OST.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know if you spotted the line that Levi says in the manga!


	9. First Stitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAHH! I'm sooo sorry for the delayed update!! I've been REALLY busy, despite the fact that it's summer break, so I spent this entire night to finish this chapter for y'all...
> 
> It's not really edited, so sorry for any mistakes at all!!!
> 
> Enjoy this chappie!

The one standing frozen in the doorway was Armin. I had tried to cower in the corner; to curl in on myself to hide my state from him. I didn’t want him to look at me. I had tried to move away, but the bondage on my arms and legs held me in place. Every single movement sent a tingle of pain throughout my body. I had simply laid there, exposed.

 

“Eren?”

 

I tried to shout at him, but the gag only muffled the sound, making a fresh trail of drool roll down my chin. Armin’s reaction was unknown to me, as I tried to avoid eye contact. Keeping my eyes trained on the ground, I attempted to suppress an oncoming panic attack when he touched the ropes around my wrists. He was gentle. Much more than I was used to at this point. Armin untied the rope quietly and softly, not saying a word until he was finished.

 

“I’m sorry.” I was surprised; what did he have to be sorry for? I chewed on the ball gag, whimpering through it to remind him that I was unable to speak.

 

Armin trailed off, searching for an answer as he untied the complex knots and removed the gag. He didn’t touch the cock ring or the butt plug, which was still vibrating in my ass. I stretched my body, flexing my stiff muscles. I still didn’t say a word, even after the ball gag was removed. I simply sat on my knees, looking at my hands with wide eyes.

“E-Eren,” Armin’s hand reached out to hold mine. It was trembling, I noticed. “Wh- Who… Why-uhm-”

 

“Please get out.” My voice was quiet and steady. It was harshly upfront; demanding. In no way did it reflect my blazing, erupting, exploding feelings inside. Shame bloomed in my chest, and my face heated up as tears squeezed out of my reddened eyes once more. I curled up against the cold wall, trying to hide my boy while seeming as small as physically possible. My ass burned with the new position and the vibrations were agonizing, but I was used to it by now. I didn’t care anymore. Even if I searched deep within myself, I would find that I didn’t even care of whether Armin left or not. “Just leave.”

 

In fact, every time I told him to go, I felt something inside me call for him. I didn’t want to be left alone. Even if it meant getting him caught in this mess, I wanted him to stay with me. I needed him. Still I chanted under my breath, “Get out. Get out.  _ Get out _ .”

 

I felt Armin shift, and I couldn’t help but flinch. He got to his feet with a dusty shuffle and a sigh. I kept muttering, whispering for him to leave.  _ Why won’t he leave? _

 

_ Does he want to humiliate me? _

 

_ Does he want to play with me as well? _

 

_ What does he want with me? _

 

“Get o-”

 

“No,” I stopped and looked up at Armin’s face. He looked confident, almost intimidating from this angle. Yet, he still seemed like the kind boy he was. “I’m not leaving you. I’m gonna stay right here with you, no matter how many times you tell me to go. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Huh?” I sniffled and stared at him, dumbstruck. Did he not see the disgusting state I was in right now? For god’s sake, I was fucking tied up with rope, a damn plug up my ass, and a ring around my cock! How could he still care about me?

 

“After all, we’re friends, right!” Armin lowered himself onto one knee, and hugged me tightly. I sat limply, letting him pull me into the embrace. I didn’t even bat an eyelid at the sudden touch. Instead, I sniveled and clutched at his shoulder, body racking with each sob. Armin simply held me as I cried on his shoulder.

 

_ Thank you. _

 

***

 

 

After wiping away my tears, we searched for an extra uniform in the stocks of the supply closet. Luckily, Armin found a pair of pants which were my size, as well as a sweater vest.

 

“Eren, you alright in there?”

 

Now, we were in the bathroom, where I had locked myself into the first stall. I had to take out the vibrating plug as soon as possible. I sat on the toilet, trying not to groan at the rubbing on my prostate. I squeezed my eyes shut as my hands reached between my legs to prod at the base of the toy. It was huge. I let out a stream of air and clamped my hand over the small ring at the base, ready to pull.

 

Then I pulled… or rather, I tried.

 

I couldn’t do it. I was trembling, afraid of the pain that was to come. It had burned going in, so it must hurt even more when taking it out. I whimpered, tugging slightly at the ring on the base of the plug.

 

I had to do it.

 

 

I pulled forcefully, gasping at the burning stretch it caused. My ass stretched around the wide edge of the plug, dry without lube. I bit my shoulder, groaning softly as the pain increased with each tug.

 

“Eren?”

 

Armin sounded concerned. I let out a long winded breath as the last of the plug came out with a ‘pop’.

 

“Y-yeah… I’m fine.”

 

I held the plug up to inspect it. It was entirely black, with a silver-ringed base. It didn’t seem particularly large anymore. It was only the width of three fingers, and not very long. But it had felt unbelievably deep, and incredibly wide in my arse.

 

Now for the cock ring. My cock was no longer hard, so I could probably slide it off easily enough. I closed my eyes and let out a breath to calm my nerves. Placing the butt plug on the floor, I braced myself. I was inexperienced, and I didn’t know the first thing about a cock ring except that it hurt. Still, I wrapped a hand around the cold metal rim and dragged it towards the head of my cock. My balls bounced slightly when they were released from the hold of the ring, pulling a relieved sigh from my dry lips. The rest was easy. The cock ring slid off easily, no longer obstructing my blood flow. 

 

_ Finally _ .

 

After wiping down the toys, although they didn’t seem dirty, I walked stiffly, painfully out of the stall to meet Armin. He was leaning against the wall, fidgeting awkwardly.

 

“A-are you alri-oh… uh, I probably shouldn’t ask that.” Armin averted his gaze, face slightly red as he rubbed the nape of his neck. “D-did you settle down a little?”

 

I let a small smile escape, rather than a tear.

 

“Yeah.” I strolled towards him, hiding a wince from the pain in my arse. “I got rid of the… toys.”

 

I placed a hand on Armin’s shoulder, causing him to look up at me in surprise. Our eyes met for a split second before I looked away, taking a step or two backwards. I guess I was still shaky about the situation. After all, this was the second time that I was… touched.

 

“If you want, you can-uh- go back to class. I’ll probably be a while.”

 

To my surprise, Armin shook his head and smiled slightly.

 

“What did I tell you?” He put both hands on my shoulders, and I couldn’t help the flip of fear in my stomach. He seemed to notice, and took his hands away. “I’m gonna stay right with you ‘till it’s over.”

 

_ Why? _

 

I smiled and sniffled wetly.

 

“Thank you.”

 

I was pulled into a gentle embrace, and I tried not to resist.

 

“Always.”

 

***

 

 

We ended up going to the gym change rooms, where we could talk without worry of being heard. I didn’t tell him everything; instead I answered only the questions he asked. Tears were exchanged, smiles came and went, and with every word I found myself becoming lighter, in a sense. It was almost as if a burden on my shoulders was being lifted. However, after a period of time, I found my train of thoughts taking a different route.

 

_ Does he think I’m disgusting? Useless? Weak? _

 

_ Will he even believe the words I’m saying? What if he thinks I’m a slut? A whore? _

 

_ Is there even a point in this? _

 

I stayed silent. I told Armin nothing of these feelings. Even if I told him these things, it would only put us in a bad position. I would have absolutely nobody. I had to keep him close, even if he thought I was defiled.

 

“Eren, we need to tell someone about this.”

 

I froze, my eyes went wide. There was no way I could tell someone else about this. In fact, I wouldn’t have even told Armin if he hadn’t found me. I couldn’t bear the thought.

 

“Fuck no.”

 

But he insisted.

 

“Eren! This is rape! We need to tell the police! It’s-”

 

“I know what it is, Armin! Fuck, I know what the hell this is.”

 

“Eren…”

 

I turned towards him and crossed my legs on the wooden bench. I closed my eyes, making a fist with my hands.

“I’m not gonna fucking tell anyone about this, alright? And you’d better not, either.”

 

That was when I turned my back towards him and headed for the doors. I ignored his calls for me, walking out into the hallway. Who the fuck did he think he was? It wasn’t even his goddamn choice to make! It’s not like  _ he _ was the one who had to go through that shit! I raged through the hallways, kicking over a trash bin as I went.

 

Fuck this school. Fuck my life.

 

Once again, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped backwards with a shriek, putting my hands up in a defensive position. But when I saw who it was, I immediately and instinctively relaxed.

 

“Eren.” Mr. Ackerman stood intimidatingly in front of me. Although he was shorter than me, I still felt dangerous vibes emitting from him.

 

“Y-yes?” I yelped, rather than responded.

 

“Come and see me after school. I need to have a chat with you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...guys... we are approaching the part that's actually mentioned in the work summary!!! FINALLY!
> 
> Question of the Chapter:
> 
> What do you think happens to you after you die?
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment, kudos, SOME LOVE!!


	10. Prick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> IM SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE!
> 
> I have been very busy lately... and I just returned from camping, so I had VERY limited time to finish this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> If you read the comments section on the last chapter (9) you would already know the following, but I was gone camping for 6 or 7 days, so I was unable to update or even work on the chappie.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, HERE YOU GO!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

To be honest, I wasn’t surprised when Mr. Ackerman demanded that I see him after school. I nodded with fake smile plastered on my face. If anyone at all was to notice that something was wrong with me, then it would definitely be Mr. Ackerman. He always glared with such bullet-like eyes; it seemed like he could see right through you. I needed to at least _pretend_ to be cheerful around him, if not everyone else.

 

The bell rang, indicating the end of Language Arts class, and the beginning of lunch. Students began to spill into the hallway, chattering loudly. Keeping my head down, I headed to my locker to grab my lunch. I intended to eat somewhere silent, safe, and inconspicuous, so I could think.

 

I thought over what had just happened with Armin as I stalked the busy hallways. Now that he had an idea of what was going on, I would be able to confide in him. Or… that was what I had thought. The reality of my situation was that since he suggested that we tell someone, I didn’t feel like I could trust him with this. I didn’t know whether or not he could keep this secret.

 

I sighed, twisting the dial on my locker in defeat. It was better to stay silent and keep it to myself. The locker opened, and I groaned inwardly. Why couldn’t it open this morning, when I needed it the most? I tugged my lunchbox out of the jammed locker and slammed it shut.

 

“Hey, Eren!” Jean threw his arm around me, and I shoved him to the ground in panic. He grunted as he hit the ground. “Fuck… what the hell?”

 

“Oh, whoops!” I let out a breathy laugh, offering him a hand. “Guess I’m still a little- uh- freaked out from the- uh-”

 

_What was it again?_

 

“H-horror movie.” I trailed off, pulling Jean up to his feet.

 

“Damn…” He barked out a laugh, putting his hands on his hips. “You’ve gotta show me it sometime. Seems pretty terrifying.”

 

_It was definitely terrifying._

 

Jean opened his locker, grabbing his lunch.

 

“You eating with the squad today?”

 

“Uh- actually-”

 

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back roughly. I fell into someone’s chest, and an arm wrapped around my neck instantly. The arm squeezed slightly, making me gasp. I was in a headlock.

 

_I was back in the room. It was dark. The man’s hand was around my neck. I couldn’t breathe._

 

_I can’t breathe._

 

_Get off of me._

 

I thrashed in his grip. It was a fruitless attempt. His arms stayed strong, making me panic. I screamed, but a hand pressed onto my lips, stifling it.

 

“Eren!”

 

“Dude! Get off him!”

 

The arms detached from my neck, and I gasped for air, even though I was able to breathe from under the hold. I sank to the ground, quivering, and curled my head into my knees. It seemed as if the hallway was empty except for the three of us. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, reassuring.

 

“E-Eren?”

 

It was just Connie. I buried my head deeper. I felt so fucking stupid. Why did I have to react like that? It was a totally normal, playful gesture for kids our age. What the hell was wrong with me?

 

“Shit, sorry man. I-uh- I didn’t mean to trigger you so bad. I just meant to startle you, that’s it. Are you feelin’ okay? Do you… do you want me to leave?”

 

I prepared myself before raising my head to answer, “Don’t worry about it, Connie.”

 

Jean stood silently, watching us. “Let’s head to the lunch room.”

 

_Oh well._

 

I couldn’t tell them that I wanted to eat alone. It would be too suspicious. I nodded, and Connie helped me to my feet. Jean took my lunchbox, saving me the effort to pick it up from the floor, and led us to the room.

 

***

Lunch was boring. I ignored Sasha and Connie’s numbskull conversations over whose food tasted better. I mentally muted Jean and Armin’s couple quarrels. I only replied to MIkasa’s questions when it was necessary. Armin avoided eye contact with me, however occasionally looking at me anxiously. My sandwich tasted of blood, tears, and cum. I tried not to gag on each bite I took. Mikasa seemed to notice my behaviour, as she was sending me the ‘mom’ look. I didn’t even so much as look at her. My stomach burbled, making me feel nauseous. I closed my eyes, putting down my sandwich to cover my mouth.

 

“Eren? Are you alright? Do I need to-”

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

I didn’t care how rudely I interrupted Mikasa. I swiftly packed away my lunch, standing up to go. The food wasn’t agreeing with me, my head ached, and my ass was throbbing. Plus, I had to piss something fierce.

 

“ ‘Ere you gominn?” Sasha mumbled through a mouthful of food. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. I headed straight to the nurse’s office. That way, _he_ wouldn’t be able to find me, and I would have an excuse for skipping class.

 

_Today was terrible… and it was only the beginning._

 

Ms. Hanji greeted me loudly as I entered the office. I silently wrote my name on the sign-in sheet as she rambled on and on about how lonely she became in the quiet room. I replied to her accordingly, and walked behind the curtains to lie down on the bed in the corner.

 

_Finally, some peace and quiet._

 

“Oh yeah, I needed to ask, what brings you to the nurse’s office?”

 

“Um- I...got a stomachache. Can’t really deal with it right now.”

 

It wasn't really a  _complete_ lie...

 

“Alright, then I don’t need to call your parents. Let me know how you’re doing later on, okay?”

 

“Mhm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, How was it?
> 
> Question of the Chapter:
> 
> If someone asked you to give them a random piece of advice, what would you say?
> 
> Leave a comment, leave your legacy!


	11. Second Stitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter for y'all!
> 
> I can't believe we're already at the 11th chapter... it feels like I just started...
> 
> Enjoy!

The bell rang, snapping me out of my dreamlike state.

 

“Eren? You alright back there?” Hanji was surprisingly quiet during my stay at the nurse’s office. I yawned out a yes, rolling onto my back. “School’s out, so I’m gonna have to kick you out now. See you tomorr- actually, it would be much better if you didn’t come here! It’s not really the healthiest place to be… but if you really weren’t feeling well, then-”

 

“Thank you Ms. Hanji.”

 

“Just call me Hanji” She smiled, crossing my name out on the list.

 

I nodded, and headed out the door. 

 

The hallways were congested as usual. I sighed and hardened my emotions as I entered the crowd. It was going to be tough to get to Mr. Ackerman’s room in time. Walking down the hallway, I saw a telltale red scarf in the corner of my eye. But before I could react and head in the opposite direction, Mikasa had already spotted me.

 

“Eren, where were you for the past two periods?! Armin was devastated!”

 

She ran up to me, upsetting several people, and grabbed my hand for attention.

 

“Uh- no I was just- I wasn’t feeling well so I went to the nurse.”

 

“Come home with me. I wanna walk with you today.”

 

I rolled my eyes, yanking my hand out of her grip. Why the hell was she always so clingy? Was it just a phase or something? Did girls even  _ have _ phases? 

 

“No. I have-”  _ I can’t tell her about detention; she’d tell Mom!  _ “ uh- poetry session with Mr. Ackerman. Like, right now. So go home by yourself. I’ll be late.”

 

With that, I backed away, speeding straight towards Mr. Ackerman’s room.

 

By the time I entered his room, I was sweating slightly from claustrophobia. My eyes darted here and there nervously. The fear of Mr. Ackerman had set in.

 

“Take a seat, brat.”

 

He was intimidating as always. In fact, he seemed to be in a worse mood than this morning. Out of habit, I looked him up and down. I immediately noticed the stain on the bottom corner of his shirt. My eyes widened, seemingly glued to the spot.

 

“Coconut head just couldn’t keep his waving twig-arms to himself. Therefore,” Mr. Ackerman gestured to the tea stain irately. “this.”

 

I nodded and smiled faintly. I pulled a chair up to his desk when he sat down.  _ I just wanna get this over with. _

 

“I have a few questions for you,” Mr. Ackerman took a deep breath before continuing, 

 

“Who is your new girlfriend?”

 

_ Huh? _

 

“W-Wha- huh? Why would you ask that so suddenly? I- uhm...”

 

“It seemed pretty logical,” Mr. Ackerman almost seemed confused by my answer, “You’re a teenage boy, hormones are raging. It’s only what normal kids your age would do. Skip class to snog your girlfriend.”

 

This was pretty awkward. I sat in my chair, gaping like a fish. I didn’t know what to say. The situation was off my radar.

 

“Or… maybe you’re not interested in girls?” Mr. Ackerman’s resting bitch face seemed to be turning a little red. “Then in that case… who’s the lucky guy?”

 

My face flushed, and I looked away. I most definitely looked weird right now. My heart was pounding, and I clutched my chest through my shirt. A small huff of laughter escaped my lips. What had gotten me into such a crazy situation?

 

I decided to con Mr. Ackerman a little bit, “Why are you so curious?”

 

He frowned in response. His face was unreadable, but undeniably pink.

 

“I have something to tell you,” The frown was still present on Mr. Ackerman’s face, but several times milder. “And I hate to put you on the spot… but-”

 

_ What did he need to tell me that is so important? _

 

“W-What is it?”

 

“I like you,” His expression had not changed, “either give me your phone number, or go out with me. Or do both.”

 

I couldn’t tell whether or not he was joking, as his facial expression hadn’t changed at all. He seemed almost like a robot.

 

“H-how old are you?”

 

Mr. Ackerman blinked slowly, and it seemed almost as if he was… happy.  _ Wow… I don’t think I’ve seen any kind of human emotion on his face. _

 

“Nearly 24.”

 

I raised my eyebrows. What was I supposed to do? He was probably 7 or 8 years older than me, but I had to admit he was hot. I sighed, shaking my head. This was definitely  _ not _ normal.

 

“Alright, sure.” I tried to ignore how cute it was when he did a small fist pump under the table. I don’t think I was supposed to see that. “You can have my-uh... number.”

 

Taking a post-it note from the organized desk, I wrote my name and phone number in tiny, neat handwriting.  _ Hope I don’t regret this. _ Mr. Ackerman stood up once I was done writing, and I handed the note to him. He stepped closer to me, and clasped my hand, pulling me into a hug as he took the note.

 

I felt a sudden overwhelming surge of anxiety when his arms closed in all around me. Fear clouded my mind. I felt like I was choking, like I couldn’t breathe. My heart was pounding in my ears, so I cupped them with my hands. My head was spinning, and I gasped for in in short, panicked breaths. My chest ached. His arms squeezed me tightly. I breathed with a hiss. I felt so… confused… afraid… trapped. I shook my head. The feelings weren’t going away. I pushed at the hard chest against my face. Weak. I squeezed my already shut eyes tighter, sobbing. I felt his dangerous presence nearby. My breaths turned into whines, and I clutched tightly to my head.

 

***

 

**LEVI POV**

 

**LEVI POV (in case you didn't read it the first time)**

 

 

I did a small victory dance in my head when the little brat finally gave me his number. An over-excited smile threatened to show, so I curled my hand into a fist, pumping it slightly. I couldn’t have my emotions affect his view of the ‘oh-so-scary Ackerman’.

 

I’m not quite sure what drove me to hug him while taking the small slip of paper. Maybe it was the cute blush on his cheeks. Or the way he shifted from toe to toe when he stood up. Eren just seemed so small- almost vulnerable- with the way he avoided my gaze. The cute little brat let out a small squeak when I enveloped him in my arms. He felt so surprisingly fragile, like he was about to break. I smiled, pulling him in closer.

 

He was awfully quiet in my arms… maybe too quiet.

 

If I didn’t know any better, I would think he was shaking. It certainly felt like it; Eren was trembling like a golden leaf in the wind.

 

His hands shifted, and I looked down to see that he had clapped them over his ears tightly. Eren’s face was pale, eyes squeezed shut. He breathed in short gasps. This was definitely not normal. His hands moved from his ears to grab my shirt. I couldn’t tell whether or not he wanted me to let go or not. But when his gasps turned to whimpers and whines, I realized what was going on.

 

Eren was having a panic attack.

 

I quickly let go of him, mind racing. What had I learned during all those mandatory health courses?

 

_ Ah, yes… _ First, I had to get him to regulate his breathing.

 

“Eren,” He squeaked in response, now crouching down in his chair. “I’m going to need you to breathe.”

 

I could tell that he was trying. He had a hand on his tight, the fabric of the school uniform crumpling. A tear escaped his eye, dropping onto his lap. My heart throbbed for him. His chest heaved heavily, but his breathing wasn’t getting any steadier.

 

“In, out.” I gestured with my hands to illustrate, “In, and out.”

 

Eren’s breathing began to match the rhythm I provided for him. My hand itched to touch his shoulder, but I knew that he wouldn’t take it very well. So simply standing there, I offered him support in any way I could. I knew fully well what a panic attack felt like, thanks to my horrific past with Kenny. There was no use telling him to relax; it would only make things worse. Having a conversation always helped, however hard the situation was.

 

“Are you feeling less… constricted now?”

 

I offered him a water bottle from the mini-fridge I kept under my desk. He took it somewhat timidly, and nodded. He was still slightly pale, but relaxing at a steady pace.

 

Here came the really hard part.

 

“It’s alright if you can’t answer this question but,” I got down on a knee, face to face with Eren, “do you have any idea about what caused this to happen?”

 

The way Eren cringed was clearly visible. He curled his legs inwards to balance his head on them, hands resting on his feet. The brat shook his head, no. I frowned; it was a blatant lie. I didn’t blame him, though. It was tough to admit, or even face the truth. I sighed, standing up. Eren lifted his head, and my heart broke in two at the look on his face. Tearstained cheeks, red eyes, and a look of pain. 

 

It was too similar to myself.

 

“Would you like me to give you a ride home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day:
> 
> How would y'all feel about a sequel for this?


	12. Pain and Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter, but it's necessary in order to continue the story the way it's planned.
> 
> Enjoy!

I had to force myself to calm my spiking nerves when I heard Mr. Ackerman say that. I didn’t answer for a long time, unfurling from my ball of fear to stare at my hands. They were red. I clenched them in small fists, and closed my eyes. Making an attempt to fully regulate my breathing, I took my time to answer his question. It’s not like he had anywhere to go, right?

 

...Right?

 

Only once Mr. Ackerman had backed off to sit down at his desk did I raise my voice.

 

“No, I’ll be fine.” My voice was scratchy, and I could feel the aura of concern wafting from him.

 

Mr. Ackerman nodded, seemingly deep in thought.

 

“Petra is always available at the office,” he finally said.

 

I tried not to snort in response; what teenager in their right mind would visit the councillor in the middle of the day? Did I  _ want _ everyone to know about my issues? I shook my head, shifting to stand up.

 

“Is detention over? I have to go.” ... _ home. I can’t deal with this shit right now. I need a shower. _

 

Mr. Ackerman nodded in response, strangely mild. He wasn’t acting like his sarcastic self right now. My mind drifted towards his confession. What had he meant by that, anyway? Was it some kind of sick joke? No… Mr. Ackerman wouldn’t take part in that kind of junk.

 

“Thank you Mr. Ackerman.”

 

He nodded once more, leading me to the door.

 

“Call me Levi, brat.”

 

And then he  _ smiled _ . 

 

My mouth gaped like a goddamn fish when I saw those pearly whites. I don’t think I’d ever seen him smile. Letting out a small huff of laughter, I couldn’t help but smile back. He had one of those smiles which just seemed to illuminate the world. It brought up spirits.

 

I had been staring too long. Levi’s smile turned into a sour scowl, and he ushered my dazed ass out the door.

 

***

 

“Mom?” I spoke into the phone.

 

“Eren, is your poetry class over? Shall I come pick you up?”

 

I found myself nodding in response, only to find that she wouldn’t be able to see me. Kicking myself for my utter idiocy, I agreed with her to pick me up.

 

I hung up. Now it was time to wait. 

 

_ Don’t panic. Stay cool. _

 

I leaned against the front of the school, breathing in and out with a rhythm. I couldn’t help the anxiety simmering in my heart. I kept my breaths steady, hoping it would be enough to keep me calm. It was like one of those scenes from a horror movie; where the protagonist was aware of the monster, and was always on edge because of it. Then the monster appeared from behind the corner of the building to kill him. I shuddered, pressing harder against the wall with renewed fear. I found myself desperately wishing for Mr- Levi’s company. He seemed to know exactly what to say when I was nervous.

 

A loud car horn startled me out of my thoughts. It was time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Chapter:
> 
> How do you feel about Donald Trump?
> 
> LOL


	13. Third Stitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know who I'm talking about when I say 'him' or 'he' right? I'm just trying to make things clearer, so please give me any feedback, even if it points out mistakes...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

I waved Mom goodbye as she drove away from the house. Dad was at work, and Mom had to go straight to a friend’s house after dropping me off. It was just Mikasa and me. I took a deep breath before heading up the front stairs and ringing the doorbell. Sometimes Mikasa could be a little… overwhelming.

 

I stood waiting for the door to open for me, but it didn’t. Sighing, I rang the doorbell once more before digging in my pockets for the key. When it didn’t open a second time, I rolled my eyes and opened it myself. Mikasa was probably in the bathroom or something; too busy to open the door for me.

 

Locking the door behind me, I scanned the house. It was unusually silent. Usually Mikasa would be singing, or playing some sort of music as she worked.

 

_What if… He..._

 

I felt my heart jump at the thought and found myself calling for Mikasa in panic. When there was still no answer, I swore and made my way to her room, feeling faint. What would I see in the moment I enter her room? Would he be there, standing behind the door? Or was he hiding somewhere else? I checked behind my shoulder, feeling paranoid that his gaze was following me. Chills ran down my back as I reached for the door handle. I could hear soft noises through the door, and it only added to my fear. I opened the door without knocking, and to my relief, there was no-one but Mikasa in her room.

 

She was sitting on her bed, head in her knees. Her shoulders shook, and the sound of soft sobs filled the room.

 

“Did something happen at school?”

 

To my surprise, her head jerked upwards when I spoke. Her face was tear-stained, and her eyes swollen and red. It looked as if she had been crying for quite a while. Her eyes widened as they landed on me. I raised an eyebrow, thoroughly confused as she ran towards me with an audible gasp.

 

I noticed a small, crumpled piece of paper fall from her hands.

 

I tried not to stiffen up as she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I squinted at the paper, wondering if it had anything to do with her current mood.

 

_This is gonna be a tough one to help her throu-_

 

My heart stopped when I finally realized what the paper was. My breathing quickened, and I pushed Mikasa off of me, lunging to grab it. I opened it, reading the first line only.

 

       _ **I’m sorry**_.

 

I let out a small sob.

 

         _ **Mom, Mikasa, Armin, everyone. If you’re reading this, I’m already dead. Sorry about that.**_

 

She had found it. The note of my aborted suicide.

 

        “Eren,” Mikasa draped around me, pressing her ear to my back. She was likely listening to my heartbeat.

 

        With shaking hands, I tore the note in half. Then again. Again. Over and over until my tears were blurring my vision, and I could no longer rip the paper. I sobbed, pressing a hand to my mouth. Mikasa pressed herself to my back, her tears leaving wet spots on my shirt. She cried my name aloud as she cried, and I hiccupped with each breath.

 

        Eventually I had to tear her off of me, as she was squeezing me too tightly. I knew what was coming.

 

        Questions.

 

As if on cue, Mikasa let out one last gasping sob before wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

 

        “Wh- Why would you leave me like that?” She clung onto my shirt, and I didn’t bother to dislodge her. I shook my head.

 

        _I can’t tell her_.

 

        She simply banged her head between my shoulder blades, letting out a shuddering breath.

 

        “Was it so bad that you couldn’t tell me about it?” I curled into a small ball, refusing to answer her.

 

_I’ve been through too much today._

_First Armin, then Levi, now… Mikasa._

 

        “I’d miss you. I- Eren, I don’t know what exactly happened, why it happened, or who did it,” She wrapped her arms around my waist, and I stiffened instinctively, “but you are still the same Eren to me. I’d miss you if you were gone. I wouldn’t forgive myself. Please don’t-”

 

        Her voice broke mid-sentence, and I grabbed onto her hand impulsively.

 

        “I’m sorry, Mikasa. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

 

        I was serious. I didn’t want to kill myself. I had to at least live for everyone else’s sake.

 

        “Does anyone else- or… nevermind.”

 

        I could tell that she wanted to ask who else knew of this. I desperately wanted to lie, say that she was the only one. But I knew it would only tear her apart from the inside. She should be able to talk to someone about it.

 

        “Armin. That’s all.”

 

        Mikasa’s grip around me tightened.

 

        “I never want to let you go. Stay with me forever, Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tee hee!
> 
> Question of the Chapter:
> 
> Do you guys have any requests for new stories? One-Shots? Series?
> 
> Comment below!!


	14. Lost Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to get this out quickly...
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND AMAZING COMMENTS Y'ALL ARE LEAVING FOR ME. It makes my day every time I read one of your comments. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

**MIKASA POV~~**

 

 **MIKASA'S POINT OF VIEW! IN CASE YOU DIDN'T READ IT THE FIRST TIME!**  (it happens)

 

 

I sighed, collapsing on the couch with a glass of water. School was so dull without Eren in my class. He always seemed to brighten up the mood. Except today… what was going on with him?

 

_ I wonder what  _ that _ was… Why had Eren seemed so upset at lunch? Did Mr. Ackerman say something? _

 

Suddenly seething with anger, I got up to walk a few laps in the hallway as I thought. Eren probably never noticed, but his Language Arts teacher was absolutely infatuated with him. I found myself answering his questions to ‘where is Eren’ on several occasions.

 

And now Eren has a so-called ‘poetry session’ with Mr. Ackerman. I kicked the wall in frustration, immediately regretting it as I hissed in pain. Eren didn’t even  _ need _ a poetry session! He’s perfect just the way he is!

 

Sighing, I walked all the way down the hallway, entering his room.

 

_ I’m sure he would love it if I cleaned his room for him just a little. _

 

Smiling to myself, I fixed his bed sheets. The air filled with the smell of Eren, and I found myself breathing deeper with each breath. I couldn’t help myself; he just smelled so damn good. After tucking the sides of his blanket in perfectly, I reached under his desk to grab his overflowing trash bin. As I dragged it under the low-framed desk, a half-crumpled paper fell to the ground. I rolled my eyes, sighing good naturedly. I picked it up, intending to throw it back into the trash bin, but three haphazardly handwritten words caught my eye.

 

**_I’m already dead._ **

 

I frowned. This definitely wasn’t good. Maybe this had something to do with why Eren was so ruffled today. Giving in to curiosity, I carefully flattened out the piece of paper. It looked as if it had been ripped from a school book, or writing journal.

 

Once it was entirely uncrumpled, I began to read at the top.

 

**_I’m sorry._ **

 

**_Mom, Mikasa, Armin, everyone. If you’re reading this, I’m already dead._ **

 

I choked on the breath I was holding.

 

_ What? _

 

**_Sorry about that. But it’s better this way. Maybe not for you, but for me. It’s easier to die than to have to live with… what happened._ **

 

_ What happened? _

 

**_Mom, remember yesterday? I came home late? You were so upset. I’m sorry for that. I’m also sorry for lying. I wasn’t at Reiner’s house._ **

 

That was true. Reiner was at Connie’s house with everyone else. My head buzzed as I read on.

 

**_That wasn’t the day Reiner and I fought. That wasn’t the day Reiner and I fought. Those bruises on my cheekbones weren’t marks from his fists. That pale expression wasn’t from his hurtful words. My eyes weren’t red from crying because of a loss of a friend. My thigh didn’t have a gash in it because of him. My ass wasn’t aching because of sitting on the ground for too long. My throat wasn’t throbbing because of his hands. My head wasn’t aching because of his blows._ **

 

“Eren…” I breathed out, brushing away a small tear that slipped out from the corner of my eye. I knew exactly what was coming. It didn’t take an expert to find out. Chilled to the bone, I let out a shuddering breath, forcing myself to finish the note.

 

**_Let me break it to you quickly and simply. That was the day I was raped._ **

**_Now you know why._ **

**_It’s none of your faults._ **

 

I sobbed aloud, pressing a shaking hand to my mouth as I did. The sound seemed so loud in the silence of the house. My heart felt so empty. 

I knew it could damn well be a prank, a fake, just a simple joke. But something felt… incomplete. As if something had been torn from me, and it would never be returned.

**_Sorry_ **

**_Eren._ **

I walked back into my room, nearly falling down on the way. My vision was blurred with tears, my head buzzed, my ears rang. I felt absolutely numb as a whine escaped my throat. Closing the door behind me, I sat on the edge of my bed, curling in on myself.

Balancing the note on my knee, I began to read it again. And again. Each time I read it over, the feeling of cold dread spread further around my body. I felt like I was frozen. Like I wouldn’t be able to move even if I wanted to.

I would never be able to talk to Eren again. If I had known that the short exchange at school would be our last…  _ I don’t know what I’d do. _

“Did something happen at school?”

It was as if I was watching myself from a different point of view. My body jerked at the sound of his voice. I dropped the note, wrapping my arms around him as tightly as I could. It felt as if he would disappear at any moment. I never wanted to let go.

_ I’ll never let you go. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Chapter:
> 
> What quote or saying do people spout but is complete bullshit?


	15. Surgeon's Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the last chapter before I begin writing the sequel! Stay tuned for more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After a while, we moved from our uncomfortable position on the ground. I winced as I got up; the carpet left red marks all over my knees. Mikasa never let go of my hand, pulling me to sit down on the bed beside her. Sighing, I rubbed my sore eyes and winced slightly as I sat. She immediately put her arms around my neck and leaned against my side. I stiffened at the action, but stayed put. She probably needed me right now.

 

“Eren.” She breathed out.

 

“Don’t mention anything to anyone. Don’t tell mom or dad, and I would prefer it if you didn’t talk to Armin about this either.”

 

I felt terrible for cutting her options down, taking away any chances of her getting support. But I didn’t want to risk getting exposed. My heart clenched as she hesitantly nodded. I sighed and detached her arms from my neck. I didn’t feel like being around anyone anymore.

 

“I’m gonna go take a shower.”

 

I felt absolutely disgusting. As if there was a layer of sweat, semen and grime over my skin. Shivering, I walked out of her room, crossing the hallway to the bathroom.

 

I turned the water on to fill the tub. I just wanted to soak for a while before actually cleaning myself off. After pouring a small amount of the citrus-mint bath fragrance, I stepped in, sighing contentedly.

 

It felt as if I hadn’t been relaxed for weeks, when in reality it had only been a day. I lied down in the tub, staring at the roof. It was so quiet.

 

***

 

I must have fallen asleep in the bath, as I woke up sputtering. I had gotten water in my mouth, effectively cutting off my breathing. I sat up and coughed when I tried to breathe. My throat was burning slightly from the citrus bath oil.

 

“Eren? You okay?”

 

Mikasa was knocking at the door, sounding fearful. I sighed and nodded, coughing one last time.

 

“Y-yeah. Just swallowed some -uh water.”

 

“Be careful though.”

 

She still sounded slightly anxious, but I ignored it. The water in the tub was still warm; hot actually. I probably hadn’t slept that long. Examining the water, I noticed the small clumps of grime floating around. 

 

_ Ew. I definitely need to get the fuck up. That’s disgusting. _

 

Sighing, I pulled the plug and started the shower head. Once the water was all drained out, I let out a breath and began to rinse myself off.

 

_ I sigh way too much. _

 

I rolled my eyes at the thought and grabbed the shampoo bottle. Someone had put it back with the lid facing down, and I groaned irritably as it fell off. The coloured bubbly liquid spilled onto the floor. Quickly tilting the bottle back upwards, I tried to save the last of the shampoo, but there was only a little bit left. I furrowed my brow in anger, silently cursing whoever left it sitting upside down in the first place. Carefully pouring the remainder of the liquid over my head, I bitterly wondered how much shit would get washed out of my hair. I scrubbed, gagging at how matted and sticky my hair was.

 

_ That’s fucking disgusting. _

 

Bending over, I began to wash the shampoo off under the water∂. I watched as dirt, semen, and God knew what else came out in clumps. Feeling sick, I put my head between my legs. I retched, throwing up the contents of my stomach. I tried not to notice how there was a small amount of cum mixed in with whatever food I had eaten. But of course, I could not ignore it. The utterly revolting look of my vomit made my stomach clench. I squatted in the bathtub, dry heaving, my body trembling, and my stomach burning and throbbing with the effort.

 

Finally spent, I wheezed and choked with every breath. I gagged weakly at the sight before me. The water in the tub was mixed with the contents of my stomach, and shampoo. The drain was clogged with the lumps of food. Instead of keeping my feet in the tub, I balanced on the rim; I definitely didn’t want to touch the revolting mess beneath me. Taking a deep breath, I reached downwards, between my legs, to pull at the bath plug. The first thing I had to do was clear out the clog. I held my breath; it was beginning to reek.

 

I gasped as I felt my right foot slip slightly, but I put a hand on the wall to steady myself. Once more, I reached below to tug at the plug. It was jammed.

 

_ Damn it. Why the fuck does this shit always happen to me? _

 

I shook my head. I was going to have to get down from here. There was no way I would be able to get the clog out like this. Tentatively, I brought my foot down from the rim of the tub, putting my weight on the wall with a hand.

 

But as my foot came in contact with the soiled floor, I slipped. The foot on the rim of the tub gave way, swinging outwards. My left foot skidded on the shampoo-vomit mixture, and I fell. My forehead banged onto the bath faucet.

 

The last thing that’s clear is the wetness of blood on my cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... NOT!
> 
> Just so you know, this is the last chapter before I begin release the sequel. The name is still to be decided, but I'm super excited for the plot! If you would like to get notified /the moment/ I post the next work, subscribe to me!!
> 
> Question of the Chapter:
> 
> How would you react if your fifteen year old daughter told you she was pregnant?
> 
> BE HONEST!
> 
> Stay tuned for more!!! I love you guys <3


	16. *Not a Chapter*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel had been released!!!!

Hello!!!

Let's get straight to the point..,I actually posted the sequel a few days ago, but I decided to tell you all that it is waiting for you to read it!

 

Since many of you aren't subscribed to me, you wouldn't get an email if I posted a new work... so I decided to be a nice person and help y'all out.

 

Hope you all enjoy!

Rivaille

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
